The present invention relates to a method for detecting a position where a user touches a wire, and a touch-sensitive sensor utilizing the above-mentioned method.
The term “wire” as it is used in the present invention may comprise but is not limited to any longitudinal structure, for example a ribbon, a band, a tape, a strap, a fiber, a filament, a thread or any type of electrical or non electrical wire or cable. Furthermore, the wire may be flexible or rigid and may be used stand alone or in bundles or may be attached to any flexible or rigid material or may be formed integrated with any flexible or rigid material, for example a textile material or wearables.